I reincarnated for you
by StayGoldFren
Summary: 2016, 2003 and 1965...Three regular years for alot of people, three love-filled years for two people. (Based off a Tamil movie called 'Anegan') Pony/Johnny
1. Chapter 1

_He carved a heart on the bark of the tree, engraving the letters 'P + J'._

 _Ponyboy looked at Johnny, took his hand and smiled at him. "Man, do I have some good carving skills," he told him._

 _Johnny beamed and gave him a peck on the lips "Are you sure, Ponyboy? Your J looks more like a G" he humored, chuckling to himself._

 _"Hey, I thought we were going to stop that," Ponyboy alleged, frowning at his partner._

 _Johnny smiled nevertheless, brushed his lip and embraced him. "Sorry baby, won't say it again," he consoled._

 _Ponyboy grinned and gladly accepted the embrace. "I was joking, Plus, you have to agree, I really do have great carving skills" Ponyboy giggled, kissing him on the cheek and immediately running away._

 _"Why you little..." Johnny threatened and sprinted to catch up with him. Since he's always been the athletic one, it didn't take long for him to get to Ponyboy, and when he did, he hugged the laughing boy's waist and carried his bridal style to the lot._

 _"I love you," Ponyboy muttered to him, brushing his bangs._

 _"Me too, to the moon and back," he answered, smiling from ear to ear. Ponyboy chuckled deeply, resting his head on Johnny's chest..._

"Wake up, the first day back to the hellhole!," Dally called out, snatching the blanket away from Johnny's laying figure and carrying it to God knows where.

"Too tired, leave me alone" Johnny mumbled incoherently, and attempted to go back to sleep. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I swear to god, you're acting more like dad with every passing second" Dally muttered and ruffled his black hair. Johnny was again having the same dream about Ponyboy and Tulsa Oklahoma in 1965.

"I want to continue dreaming, Dallas" he whined, flinging a pillow at his brother.

"Oh, not about 1965 again. How many times do I gotta' tell you, you ain't a reincarnation, John!" Dally complained, catching the pillow and tossing it back at his brother.

Johnny was gay.

When he told his parents, they weren't surprised at all, and predictably accepted him. Dallas followed suit.

"I'm a reincarnation! I saw you in 1965 and you went to jail a lot, which I completely admired" he yelled at him, finally wide awake.

"Sure, Sure, Now get up. Mom's making scrambled eggs" Dally said, holding his hands up in surrender. Johnny sighed and trudged all the way to the bathroom.

"How's my favorite wide receiver" Dad greeted Johnny as he came out of the bathroom. Johnny played as the wide receiver for his high school football team.

"Good, good" he mumbled, still feeling quite sleepy. The good thing that came out from starting a new life in a different year, which was 2016, was that he had better parents in this life than the previous ones in his past life.

His dad grinned at him and went downstairs.

Johnny closed the door, took his shirt and socks off and went into the shower. The water streamed down, cold and relaxing, just the way he liked it. His jeans started to get soaked up, but he didn't care, he always showered like this. Which is the reason why he has more jeans than anyone in the family. Dallas (or Dally, as he wants to be called), his big brother, doesn't understand why the hell he showers like that. Mom and Dad don't mind as much, though.

Suddenly, Johnny felt someone tap him, hug his waist and ruffle his hair. Johnny instantly knew who it was and turned around, seeing Ponyboy shirtless with his pants on as well.

"Hi baby" he greeted him and kissed him on the lips, a great feeling settling in his guts. "Well, what made you show up again?" he muttered, enjoying the comfort of his arrival.

Ponyboy caressed his cheek, making Johnny give in and let out a small moan.

"Nothing. Aren't I allowed to see someone I love?" he replied, kissing Johnny's neck.

"Mmm...sure, why not" Johnny managed to choke out in between the moans.

He knew for a fact that what was happening right now was a dream.

Ponyboy died in 1965 and so did Johnny.

Both of them died together in each other's arm. Johnny never knew where Ponyboy reincarnated too, but when they do see each other again, he'll be the happiest man alive. But, for now, he could just enjoy his lover's presence whether it be reality or a fragment of his dreams.

"Ponyboy, I..." before he could continue, Johnny heard a knock on the door.

"Johnny, you masturbating again?" Dally hollered from outside.

Johnny blushed at the comment, quickly turning off the faucet and stepping out of the shower. Ponyboy drifted away, of course, turning out to be nothing but a dream.

Oh, how he missed him...

"Um...no why," he said, his voice shaking a bit. His touch always left Johnny to feel like a pile of shaking mess. He could even hear his voice taunting him "Johnny baby, still shaking like always".

He got his towel and dried himself. Johnny opened the door to the disturbing sight of Dally holding his groin and a furious Mom.

"Johnson Cade, please tell me you didn't stop doing that!" his mom yelled at him. Dally chuckled quietly, making Johnny steam with anger. He looked at him, smirking as an idea formed in his brain.

"No mom, of course, I didn't. If you must know, Dally used the bathroom last night and was masturbating as well. He was thinking of Cherry and how he wanted to touch her big, round boobs" he elaborated innocently.

"What!" Dally exclaimed, his change of mood evident.

Johnny smirked. He should do this more often. He left the bathroom and went to his room. He could hear mom yelling at Dally, and basked in his glory as he chuckled quietly and changed.


	2. Chapter 2

After saying his goodbyes to his parents and Dally (who was in his first year at a community college), Johnny took out his bike and rode it all the way to school. It wasn't going to be an eventful year. Nothing but football games and practice, researching about their murder in the previous life (seeing if the police found the murderer yet) he had, dealing with his science teacher again and being a part of the Creative Writer's Guild again this year. He smiled to himself at the last part. Creative Writer's Guild was a club where you spend time working on short stories, novels, and poetry.

Whenever Johnny wrote, it was about Ponyboy. He changed his gender and his role in anything he wrote. His story last year won a Creative Story Award and Award Ceremony. It was about Ponyboy, a girl who leads her gang to do good acts within her community.

Johnny finally reached school, parked his bike and quickly went to the front of 'Eastbourne High'.

When he got in, he was greeted by the principal. "Welcome back Mr. Cade! Going to make sure you bring a lot of trophies this year, am I correct?" Mrs. Jeya greeted him with a firm handshake.

"I will, Mrs. Jeya," he said, shaking her hand. He went to find his locker (the number is given to him, along with which floor it'll be located in) and climbed to the second floor. He looked around until he spotted Locker 2003, 6 lockers away from homeroom.

"Lucky me," he thought to himself as he sauntered over to his locker. As he was opening it, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey bruh, you missed one hell of a party last night" a voice yelled to him. He turned around and was greeted by Two-Bit Matthews, the real Thad Castle at 'Eastbourne High'. Also a friend of his in 1965. "Let me guess, you fucked a blonde, didn't you," Johnny mused with a hint of sarcasm.

"Man she was one fine gal," Two-Bit said to him, still thinking about last night.

"Well, see ya later," Johnny said and speed-walked into homeroom. He didn't want to hear him talk about last night, with a lot of description, of course.

He was almost there , not looking at anyone and minding his business. "Johnny, my boy!" Two-Bit yelled, making Johnny turn around bump into someone.

He turned around and saw a young boy (around 14 years old) on the ground picking some books. He swiftly dropped to the ground beside him and frantically helped him.

"Hey kid, you okay?" he asked him. The boy wasn't listening, too busy picking his scattered books from the ground.

"Hey,' Johnny repeated, trying to grab his attention. Johnny and the boy stood up at the same time, and the latter was about to continue walking when Johnny stopped him by lightly touching his shoulder. "I said hey kid, you okay?" Johnny yelled at him, unable to contain his irritation no longer. . The boy tilted his head, finally looking at Johnny. "Thanks," the boy told Johnny. Johnny stopped talking and started to smile. "Ponyboy…" he said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny started to grin, one ear to another. He was thrilled to see Ponyboy again.

The love of his life…

His best friend…

And the best thing that came to his mind every few seconds…

He wanted to hug him and kiss him so much it hurt. He felt tears of happiness prickling his eyes, ready to stream down at any given moment. "Ponyboy, it's me, Johnny Cade! 1965 in Tulsa, Oklahoma! Remember?" Johnny yelled, shaking him by the shoulders. "Wait, what?" Ponyboy asked Johnny. He stared at him in bewilderment.

Ponyboy looked exactly the same, along with glasses and a preppy, chic look. He was wearing a blue and green checked dress shirt with beige khaki pants. His hair was greased to the side (blond and brown) squared off in the back. "I don't even know you, plus my name isn't Ponyboy, it's Pontiac," he slowly explained to Johnny, as if speaking to a toddler.

Johnny's smile began to falter. "He doesn't even remember who I am," he thought to himself.

He was about to say something but Pontiac or Ponyboy was already walking the other way, to homeroom. "1965" Johnny yelled to him, a last attempt. Ponyboy, or whoever the boy was, didn't hear him and continued walking.

"It's the third time he ignores me," Johnny thought. Why?

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Math first period (taught by a very handsome man), Visual Art Second Period (in which he drew before and after of Tulsa) and then finally, lunch. When it came to lunch time, Johnny sat with his football team mates and friends. There was Steve or Steven Randle (the cocky and Running back of the team). He met him in 1965 as well and told him that (his reply was a slap on his head, of course). Sebastien (Sodapop; Quarterback and best friends with Steve) and Derrick (Darry; Center) Curtis, brothers who are totally opposite from each other; Darry being serious and Sodapop being outgoing and Two-Bit (the Outside Linebacker). Dally and Two-Bit were supposed to go to college together but Two-Bit (lacking in his studies) had to stay back.

"Hey dudes" he greeted them. They absentmindedly waved at him, Darry scooting over and offering him a spot. Johnny saw the same person he bumped into the hallway, his eyes glued to a battered copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Johnny took his spot and seized his lunch.

"That's my baby brother, Pontiac, over there" Darry pointed to Pontiac.

"I know. I met him this morning. Accidently bumping into him because of this idiot" Johnny explained and glared at Two-Bit. Their football team isn't like all the stereotypical football teams that you see on TV. The team was nice and friendly to everyone they know. If you were gay or blind, they wouldn't bully you and drive you to the point of committing suicide. They supported you and made you feel good inside. The only similarity they had with any other stereotypical football team was the crazy, wild parties they regularly throw.

"Hey, not my fault," Two-Bit blatantly defended himself , holding his hands up in surrender. Johnny rolled his eyes and started to eat. His eyes unconsciously darted back to Pontiac, and he smiled to himself. "Was I glad to see him," he thought.

"Hey, does he ignore you when you say something" Johnny finally got the nerve to ask Sodapop, getting tired of Ponyboy's insistent aloofness.

Sodapop looked at Johnny, his eyes smothered in unease as he said "Reason for that is because he's deaf. His biological parents didn't want him and he ended up in the Orphanage until my parents adopted him". "If he's deaf, how could he answer when I physically face him" Johnny asked him. "He can lip-read. If you're speaking to him but, you're not in front of him then he can't hear you" Sodapop answered, looking at him.

"Oh," Johnny solemnly replied, silently going back to his lunch. He felt a sharp pang of guilt for all those rude thoughts that were running through his head when he first met him. "I didn't mean to ask that," he muttered, his voice weighed down by the intense dread that overwhelmed him.

"That's okay kid, why don't you talk to him" Sodapop reassured him, raising both eyebrows. Johnny contemplated the suggestions for a few minutes, and with a jolt of confidence, stood up and sat beside Pontiac.

"Hey" he whispered to him. Pontiac looked up from his reading and stared at him in pure shock, his eyes wide. Johnny continued anyway. "Sorry about earlier, you just looked like someone I met before" an apologetic look was plastered on his face as he looked in Pontiac's blue eyes.

Pontiac gave him a warm smile. "Nah it's okay" He said, giving him a reassuring nod.

Johnny stared at the boy's smile. Reminded him of the way Ponyboy smiled back in Tulsa…


	4. Chapter 4: 1965

"Johnnycakes, is everything alright?" Ponyboy asked him. , They were both at the lot, staring at the exploding orange and red of the day's sunset.

"No, I've just been feeling like shit for the past couple of days' Johnny replied, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. Who wouldn't feel like shit when they realize they're in love with their best friend and their parents still hate them?

. "It's okay, everything won't feel like shit anymore" Ponyboy comforted him, sounding too earnest for his own sake.

"Oh yeah, how would you know?" Johnny snapped at him, his eyes instantly filling with rage, his entire demeanor changing all of a sudden.

"See there, that's how you've been treating me for two days straight! Snapping at everyone you know! Like, what the hell is that for, man ? I'm Just trying to help" Ponyboy was suddenly furious as well as he insistently yelled at Johnny. He was on a roll, and he knew he wasn't capable of stopping now that Johnny was listening to him, his eyes wide. "I don't even know why the gang should 'help' considering that you snap at us all the fucking time!" he continued to yell, his eyes never leaving Johnny's. The latter unconsciously let out a small gasp, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "Y-your r-right, I d-don't deserve t-the ga-ang" he found himself stuttering, and he dragged his feet over to the curb, sat on top of it, and started to cry in silent whispers and sobs.

"Johnny, I didn't mean to say that" Ponyboy let out, immediately regretting his outburst as guilt started clawing at his throat. He plopped right beside him.

"W-what y-you s-said was r-right" Johnny continued, bawling

"Stop crying, Johnny, _please_ " Ponyboy muttered to him. He couldn't control all the guilt that filled inside out in only a couple of seconds as he watched tears streaming down the other boy's cheeks.

Johnny looked at him, tears forming once again in his eyes. "I'm s-sorry…. w-won't c-cry a-again" he apologized, his hands shaking as he tried to wipe his tears. Every time he did so, he started to cry even harder.

Ponyboy eventually gave in and started to cry along with him.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" Johnny continued, while Ponyboy held him, shedding tears along with him.

After a few moments, both of the Greaser's tears had dried up. They both looked at the ink-black sky, still holding each other. "I won't snap at you again" Johnny mumbled to him. "Me too" Ponyboy agreed. They sat in silence. Ponyboy eventually decided to break it. "If you need me, I'm right here. I'll be your sword and you'll be my shield. If I go down, you go down with me, ya' dig?" he said, placing his head on his shoulder. Johnny laughed out loud for some reason. He liked the way Ponyboy uttered the sentence, like a lyric to a song or a line of a poem.

"What's so funny" Ponyboy asked him. Johnny looked at him and smiled. The way Ponyboy's features morphed when he asked a question was cute and delightful.

"Nothing…" Johnny replied to him. He looked at his greenish-gray eyes, the way they glistened in the dark. Ponyboy was looking at him, unable to glance anywhere else. He leaned closer towards him and caressed his face.

"Johnny…" Ponyboy trailed off breathlessly. He crashed his lips against Johnny's .

The latter tasted a mixture of cigars, chocolate cake, and cherry. Johnny finally let go and brushed the other boy's full lip with his finger. Then he abruptly stood up and was about to leave when he felt something grasp his hand.

"Stay" Ponyboy commanded him. His eyes were filled with something Johnny couldn't identify . It was either love, or hatred…

Johnny reluctantly obeyed and sat beside him. Ponyboy took his hand and held it, satisfied at once.

After a few seconds, Ponyboy muttered "I enjoyed it… I enjoyed the kiss, can we…" But before he can continue, Johnny pressed his lips against his, making everything and everyone freeze in time...


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny bolted out of science class to room 214. "I'm late, shit, I'm late" he silently cursed to himself. He was told five times by the teacher (and the custodians) not to run in the hallway but he didn't care. He was late Creative Writer's Guild and thanks to the science teacher. When he reached there, he saw everybody he knew, working on the computers. "Bonjour Johnny, Science class again" greeted him. , sophomore french teacher, and an inspiring writer. "Yeah, sorry again…" he told him. "No sweat kid, just keep up the great work," said and gave him a slap on the back. Johnny smiled at him and sat at a spot. He got out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write…

" _Title: Reincarnated…_

 _Summary: Reincarnation: (noun) The rebirth of a soul in a new body…_

 _After losing his boyfriend in a murder, Johnny Cade decided to shut himself off the world. He suddenly sees his boyfriend again but as a different person, with a different name, different family, different background, etc. His boyfriend (Ponyboy Curtis) tells Johnny that he's a reincarnation and he knows who murdered him. But, the question hangs… is he really a reincarnation or a mere doppelganger?_

 _Plot:..."_

Johnny tried to think of a plot to 'Reincarnated' when he felt someone tapped him. "Hey Johnny" he heard a voice greeting him, He looked to see Pontiac with his bag and another book with him. "You apart of this club?" Pontiac asked him. "Yeah, you write too?" he said. "Duh, of course, I do" he exclaimed, took a seat right beside him. "What are you writing," he asked. "A novel, might finish two chapters today and work on it," he told him and resumed back thinking of a plot. "Hey, what's your story about," Pontiac asked him. "Here you can read it so far…" Johnny told him and handed him the piece of paper. Pontiac glanced at the paper and started to smile. "God, he's so fricking cute when he smiles," Johnny thought as he looked at him. "Wow, this is really good, I never knew you were gay" Pontiac told him. Johnny looked at him and laughed slightly. "Why, ya homophobic" he asked him. Pontiac shooked his head. "No, your name is Johnny Cade and the character…"

"So you thought that was me"

"...Maybe"

Johnny smiled to himself. "That's okay" he said to Pontiac, and continued writing. He got out his earphones and Ipod and started to listen to music. While halfway across the 'Prologue', he felt someone tap his shoulder. "What are you listening to" Pontiac asked him. "Nirvana" he replied to him. "Man, I wish I got to listen to music. It would be cool you know…" Pontiac told him. "It isn't that cool. There is a lot of messed up songs in the world these days. Example, 'Good for you', by Selena Gomez. Just about some girl who wants to look good for some guy" Johnny said to him. "Really, how does it go" he asked him. "You don't want to hear it"

"What the song or your singing…"

"Let's say both, the last time I sang, they almost casted me as the Tin Man…"

"You're being ridiculous, they gave you a part of the play because your singing was good"

"...Really"

"No shit, Sherlock"

"Ok then, I'll hum…"

"You can't Johnny. Sing the words"

"I'll say it…"

"NO SING" Pontiac commanded him. "Dude" Johnny hissed at him. Pontiac chuckled slightly. They continued talking and working on their stories, Pontiac writing a 'Star Wars fanfic' and him working on 'Reincarnated'. Finally, it was time to go home. They both ended up riding their bikes to Pontiac house and playing with the lightsabers in his bedroom. One, because they had nothing to do and two, they were to lazy to do homework. "I, Kylo Ren, have the most significant lightsaber in the world" Johnny mocked, holding the red light saber in a gallantly way. "Yeah right bruh, I got the best one in the world" Pontiac said to him, playing with the light saber. "Why you little…" before Johnny can continued, he felt a pillow smash his face. Removing the pillow, he heard laughter coming from Pontiac.

They started to throw the pillows at each other, turning into a pillow fight. Finally, out of exhaustion, they both stopped and laid on the bed, breathless. Pontiac was still chuckling, managing to hit his face with a pillow. Johnny, accidently, brushed a few strands of his blondish-brown hair. "Johnny…" Pontiac mumbled. Johnny suddenly stood up. "Ponyboy, no please no" he thought to himself. He managed to lay back on the bed (after a few minutes) and look at Pontiac. "Sorry, I couldn't see your face" he managed to say, laughing strangely. Pontiac smiled. God, it hurted to see his smile. "Nah 's okay" he said, brushing a few strands of his hair as well.

"You act like a bunch of bratty little kids" a voice said to them. Johnny looked at Steve, leaning against the bedroom door. "Shut up, we were just playing" Johnny said to him; blushing red as a ruby. "Cool story bro… anywho, Johnny you have to go home, Dally called" Steve replied. "Oh flip, I remember, he has 'Netflix and Chill' with Cherry" Johnny said. "Kid, he said they were just going to watch a…oh…" Steve realized the message and started to gag fakely. "What you're leaving?Why?" Ponyboy asked him. "My brother has to go Netflix and Chill with his girlfriend, if you know what I mean" Johnny replied to him. Pontiac started to blush and mouthed "Shut up" to him. Johnny smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

After saying goodbye to Pontiac, Steve, Sodapop, and Darry, he walked straight towards his house. As Johnny reached the front door, he had no idea that he was being spied on.

"Boss, it's the same kids you killed, how did they survive" a petite man said, talking on the phone. He was tanned, had dark grey eyes and a huge scar running from his left eye. He was hiding inside a blue SUV. "They didn't survive, this kid has some answers…" a rough voice said on the phone back. "Ya sure boss...we can't kill them again" the petite man said. "We will, rest assured, FingerTips. We need a plan" the boss answered back. "Got it, Boss! We need them gone…"

"That way, when I get both of their hearts, I will get to rule the world…"

 **Sorry I'm late, my beta-reader had left to France and isn't back, hope your not mad at me...btw this is not the beta readed document,t this is my original document**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a few weeks later ever since Pontiac and Johnny's meeting. Both of them spend alot of their days together, writing on the 'Reincarnation' story and playing at the park. They talked about the old movies, kids at school and many more. "Did you hear about and . Heard they were dating a few days ago" Pontiac said, swinging on the swing. "Yeah right! Who told you? Sodapop" Johnny asked him, managing to jump off his swing. "No, my mom! Duh, of course Sodapop" Pontiac said to him, jumping off the swings as well. "Frick, Sodapop really needs to stop hanging around Rachel Wang" Johnny replied. He ran all the way to the slide, Pontiac as well. "What's wrong with her? Just because she's the high school gossiper doesn't mean she's all bad" Pontiac replied. Johnny slide on the slide shouting in glee. Pontiac looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You ain't scared of this slide" Pontiac asked him. "Nah, it's pretty fun! Why you scared?" Johnny teased him. "Hey, I thought we were going to stop that" Pontiac said to him.

"Hey, I thought we were going to stop that"

Johnny looked at him in bewilderment and shock. Ponyboy…

Suddenly, Johnny had an idea. "I'm going to help you,kay. Just trust me on this" he said to Pontiac. They climbed the ladder. Pontiac sat on the slide while Johnny in the back. "Okay, listen I'm going to hold you. On the count of three were going to slide this slide, like there's no tommorow" Johnny ordered him. Pontiac nodded. Johnny held Pontiac waist. The touch hitted Johnny. The memories of Tulsa, Oklahoma and Nashville, Tennessee hitted him like a ocean. "1...2...3" Johnny yelled and both of them sliding on the slide. They both started to laugh and soon it was over.

"That was fun! Let's do it again…" Pontiac said to him. Johnny laughed at him and without thinking kissed him on the forehead. Pontiac looked at him. Johnny flustered and looked away. "Sorry about that...It was an honest accident…"

"What did you say"

Johnny looked at him, breathed out and said "Sorry about that...It was an honest accident…". Pontiac smiled, cupped his face and kissed on the forehead. It felt long and beautiful. Breathtaking for people who supported this, disgusting to homophobes. Johnny closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He started to cry a few tears and tried to stop, but unfortunately couldn't. Pontiac seemed to notice, wiped the tears away. "You okay" Pontiac asked him. Johnny nodded. He stood up as well as Pontiac. "I missed him" Johnny mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a memory hitted him like an ocean:

 _It was a cool September (1965) night. The wind was blowing and the moon was shining. In the park there was Johnny and Ponyboy talking to each other. They were both laying on the grass. Johnny holding Ponyboy while he was nuzzling against the crook of his neck. "It's such a feeling that my love… I can't hide… I can't hide… I can't hide…" Johnny sang quietly. "I never knew you could sing, Johnnycakes" Ponyboy said to him. "Well baby, now you know" Johnny answered and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ponyboy smiled. After a few moments of silence Ponyboy asked him a question. "Johnny, what if we died". Johnny looked at him startled. "Pony, why would you ever think like that" Johnny asked him. "No, it's just that, if we ever see each other again...Probably in another life, would we even remember each other? Would we continue to sneak out and spend our time together as of right now? Would we…"_

 _Before Ponyboy continued, Johnny kissed him on the lips. It was unexpected. He let go and embraced him. "Nothing like that's going to happen I promise" Johnny said. "I know...I'm sorry" Ponyboy apologized. Johnny smiled and touched his forehead with his. "Why you apologizing baby? I love you so much" Johnny said, holding his hand. "Me too" Ponyboy replied. "Well, Well, Well, Look at the greasers! Or should I say fags" they heard a voice taunt them. Ponyboy and Johnny looked at who it was and stood up. Bob, Randy along with other Socs were standing in front of them and holding beer bottles. "Hey, you outta our territory right now, or we going to call Dally on ya" Johnny yelled seething in anger. "What's Dally going to do huh? He ain't going to do anything when he sees your dead bodies!" Bob said laughing in between the sentence. Suddenly, Johnny felt a sharp jab of pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a switchblade in his stomach. He heard Ponyboy yelling his name. Someone continued to stab him repeatedly. He looked and saw Ponyboy being taken and forced to drown in the fountain. "PONYBOY" Johnny yelled, coughing up some blood._

 _He ran to the fountain until he felt someone punch his stab. Johnny screamed in pain. He knew he was going to die but he rather die than see Ponyboy suffer. Johnny felt like he was going to black out in any given moment. He heard footsteps coming towards him and saw Ponyboy. He was bleeding from the neck and chest. "Johnny don't leave me! Please! I need you! Don't do this to me! Goddammit!"Ponyboy yelled, sobbing. "I'm not going too.I think I can survive this" Johnny said to him. He managed to caress Ponyboy's face. Suddenly, Ponyboy screamed and Johnny saw a knife sticking through his chest._

" _Ponyboy" Johnny whispered. Pony fell into the ground beside Johnny. He was pale, his grey eyes wasn't sparkling anymore. "I love ya, Johnnycakes… I will see you...Stay Gold Johnny...Stay Gold" Ponyboy said, touching his hand then stopped breathing. Johnny felt the world blackening. Before he can close he said his silent goodbyes to the gang. Two-Bit's jokes, Dally acting gallant, Sodapop and Steve's card games and Darry's comments. Johnny cried, managed to pull Ponyboy into a embraced and closed his eyes. Before he died, he said to his murderers "I will come back….Watch and Learn…"_

Johnny started to bawl. Pontiac looked at him with guilt and concern. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too…" before Pontiac could continue, Johnny pushed Pontiac and ran god-knows-where. "Ponyboy, Ponyboy, Ponyboy" Johnny yelled to no one. He ran into the forest and continued yelling. He wanted to continue yelling before he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and dropping him to the ground. Before he can get out of the grasp, Pontiac embraced him and whispered soothingly "It's okay, I got ya, I got ya…". Johnny calmed down but, continued to sob. "I'm so sorry Ponyboy! I really am," Johnny whispered to Pontiac.

"Calm down...everything is going to be alright" Pontiac answered rubbing his back soothingly. Johnny sighed and rested his head in his shoulder. They were like that for the remainder of the day. Before they left, Johnny pulled Pontiac closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks buddy" Johnny said. Pontiac smiled and held his hand. "No problem, Johnny you can always talk to me" Pontiac said. "I know, I always will…" Johnny answered. Pontiac smiled and took off, Johnny trailing behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

" _I'll never forget you...You'll always be by my side...From the day that I met you...I knew that I would love you 'till the day I die"_ The song played on the car radio. Johnny laid his head on the window and sighed. Today, was their football's team first game. Everyone was going to be there, to cheer and celebrate with another reckless part if they win or lose. Cherry, his parents and Dally were coming along. "Dad, can you switch the radio" Johnny asked him, fiddling with his Ipod cover. "Battery run out again" Johnny dad asked. "You could say that again" Johnny answered. "Here you could use my phone, please don't scroll through the photos like last time" Cherry pleaded, handing her phone to him. "I was curious! I never knew you liked Teen Wolf" Johnny answered. "And that you were crushing over Stiles" Johnny added, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey, Johnny stop flirting with my bae" Dally yelled, holding Cherry protectively. Johnny laughed along with his parents. The rest of the car ride was pretty fun. Johnny was listening to pop music on Cherry's Phone, Dally and Cherry were sneaking kisses in the back and his parents were too busy talking to each other. They finally reached the arena and were greeted by Steve's bro hugs. "Dally, decided to show up my good man" Steve said. Dally nodded. "Hiya Steve, how's Evie" Cherry said leaning her head against the crook of Dally's neck. "Broke up with her. Found out she was two-timing me...again" Steve replied. "Johnny, why don't you go with your teammates, we'll see you during the game" Johnny's mom said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure thing mom! Bye guys! Wish me luck" Johnny yelled and ran behind Steve. They met up with Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit and Pontiac. Pontiac wasn't apart of the team. He was just there to cheer on for his brothers. "Hey Pontiac, long time no see" Johnny greeted him. Pontiac smiled. "We only saw each other last week." Pontiac answered. "That's a year" Johnny said. Pontiac smirked and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Good luck" he said. "How am I suppose to know that your just joking around when you said it" Johnny said playfully, pulling Pontiac closer. " , what are you doing? What did you say?" Pontiac asked, smiling. "Nothing, you're a real beauty you know that" Johnny said. Pontiac blushed crimson red and smiled. "Please tell me you were joking" Pontiac pleaded. "Maybe, Maybe not...I'll see you after the game, okay" Johnny said. "Sure, good luck " Pontiac yelled, laughing.

Johnny and his teammates rush to the field and headed to their positions. Before they did, they all huddled up into a circle and started to talk about their plan. "Okay team! I'm going to throw the ball to Johnny and he's going to start running. As soon as he does, that's our cue to block the other team players. As soon as he starts running, Steve and Sodapop it's your time. The rest followed. Clear?" Darry said. "But, why do I have to run?" Johnny whined. "I can run for you. You don't have to watch Fuller House tonight" Two-Bit said. "Hey, don't get mouthy! I'll do it" Johnny said. The coach blows the whistle and soon the game starts. "Down, Set, HUT!" Sodapop yelled, throwing the ball before the opposing team member tackles him. Johnny catches the ball and starts running, fast as a cheetah. His team mates start blocking the opposing team.

The game continued. Johnny's team was winning. 5 to 3. He was smiling and laughing because he's team was winning. When they were on their fifth round, Johnny felt something hit him. Like a force field. He suddenly felt a wave of memories of his previous memories hitting him. The time when him and Pony danced to a song in 2003, the time when him and Ponyboy went bowling in the bowling alley in 1965. One by one, the reincarnation memories were pouring in. Johnny looked up and saw Pony, then Ponyboy looking at him. Their body image kept changing. One to Pony and one to Ponyboy. He or they were wearing a sympathetic expression. "You can only save the world...we will help you" both of them said. Johnny felt overwhelmed and backed out. The last thing he heard was "Johnny, your the last one…"

Well _thx for 11 reviews, 4 followers, 7 favourites, 771 views and a community (Yet Another Outsiders Slash Archive) for looking at my story! You guys rock! Don't worry, we have 8 more chapters left till the end of the book!_


	8. Chapter 8: 2003

" _I swear you always keep on giving me tickets for no goddamn reason" yelled to another man. Johnny 'Johanson' Cade was busy listening to 'Nirvana' on his Walkman. He couldn't see his dad nor the man's face. He can only hear them. Why? Because he's blind. Johnny was infected with Glaucoma at the age of 10. It's been 6 years now ever since he had been blind. It was the worst 6 years of his life. "Shut up Samuel! We both know that you can't sit still to follow the rules in our country!" The man yelled at him. "The only thing you have time for is your fucking rules! Not for your family that waits for you to go out" yelled back. The argument soon got worse. They might pull each other's head off in any given moment._

 _Johnny sighed and tried his best to stand up and walk back to his house. He touched the closest thing he knew was around him and used it to support him. "Johnny, do you need your White Cane," asked him. Johnny nodded. "Your not in a public place. That's another rule your breaking" the man pointed out. "Shut your traphole up! Go back to your station and eat a doughnout or something" said to him. Johnny winced. "Dad, my White Cane"Johnny said. "Here you go son," said. Johnny felt his hand being touched and placed in a bracelet. He got out with the help of his father and started walking. He felt his headphones coming out of his ears along with the Walkman._

 _Johnny ended up sitting against the stairs leading to the front door. He tried to find his walkman (which he couldn't) and gave up. In the midst of searching, Johnny heard a car coming down the road. It felt like the car was right beside him, ready to crash him at any given moment. Johnny heard footsteps thundering. He then heard some voices. "Hey dad, are you going to come with us out" he heard someone said. The voice sounded sweet and comforting for some reason. "Pony, I'm busy talking to someone" the officer said. "But, dad, you said you wi…"_

" _PONY CURTIS! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!"_

 _Johnny heard three other kids giggling behind him. He also heard Pony sigh sadly and his footsteps stomping the ground and walking towards the way he was. It sounds like this wasn't the first time they fought…_

 _Suddenly, he felt someone plop down right beside him. "Probably Dally or even Two-_

 _Bit," Johnny thought. "You a Cade?" a voice asked. It was the same voice as Pony. The son of a police officer. "What is he doing here," Johnny thought. "Uh...yeah...why?" Johnny asked in a tone of bewilderment. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, figure you needed someone to talk to you since your a loner at school...alot," Pony said. "How long did that take you to figure out…" Johnny thought bitterly._

" _Yeah a loner...it's always loner this...loner that, why can't you just call me Johnny?! Plain, Simple, Johnny," Johnny muttered. Apparently Pony heard because he sighed and laid his head on his shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed...I'm going to be a loner soon when school starts," Pony said. "Wait, why?" Johnny asked. "Cause my best friend, maybe not best friend anymore started spreading some BS rumour about me," Pony said sadly. Johnny nodded his head towards the way he thought Pony was. "Hey, I'm right here," Pony said. "Oops," Johnny said, and using his fingers, tried to touch Pony's face. He finnaly found it. It was soft and smooth like a baby's skin. If he can see, maybe Pony might be a really cute guy "Hey quit it!" Pony yelled._

" _Oh yeah...Sorry," Johnny said sheepishly. Silence followed (except for the yelling of Johnny's and Pony's dad). Johnny reached his hand out and asked "Wanna be friends" which was followed by an "Ow!". "Oh sorry...you see I'm blin…"_

" _I know that…"_

" _Oh,"_

" _Yeah,"_

" _You wanna hang out sometime?"_

" _How about now?"_

" _That's Bullshi…"_

" _PONY CURTIS, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THIS...THIS ANIMAL?!" A voice yelled. "What did you just call him" a voice yelled back and soon curses and cries of pains could be heard. "DAD STOP!" Johnny thought. He couldn't get the words out. Johnny felt Pony look at him, sighed sadly and felt him kiss him on the cheek._

" _Friendship kiss_ **(A/N:This idea belongs to John Green; the 'friendship kiss' belongs "The Fault In Our Stars")** " _Pony said in a whisper. Johnny felt as if he was blushing. The whisper made him want to pull Pony for a kiss._

 _But, he can't…_

 _He's blind…_

" _I gotta go," Johnny said, tried to stand up with his White Cane and tried walking to his door. "Yeah...um...me too...DAD STOP!" Pony yelled. He heard his footsteps stomping away. Johnny smiled to himself. Little did he know that this was a beggining of something horrible._

Btw, thx to 984 people who viewed my story! It's a huge honour! Also, I just started a petition for a 'Remake Of The Outsiers'. We got one person who signed it (Thx TeShawa) and we need atleast 1999 signatures left. So sign and spread the word! The link for the petition can be found on my bio! Thx guys! _Keep reading and reviewing!_


	9. Chapter 9

"JOHNNY...JOHNNY...JOHNNY...COME ON MAN! STAY ALIVE FOR US! PLEASE!" A voice yelled. Johnny felt himself moving or flying. Maybe even both. He tried to open his eyes and after a few unsuccessful times, he finally did. "Ponyboy...Pony...Pontiac…" Johnny gasped out. Instead of seeing Pony/Ponyboy or even Pontiac, he saw Dally and Steve crying and throwing water on him. "Oh god, Johnny, you scared us to death!" Dally yelled and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry...where's the team?" Johnny managed to say. "They're calling the hospital and that kid...Pontiac...he's been bawling his eyes out and ran to the field like a mad man," Steve said. "Was Dally bawling his eyes out like a baby?" Johnny said, trying to laugh but coming out more like a wease. "Shut up! You know I love you right…" Dally said, wiping a few tears away.

"Yeah Dallas...where's Pontiac? Where's the ambulance?" Johnny gasped. "Right here" Pontiac said, his face tear-stained. "Heya Pontiac, why you crying," Johnny asked. Pontiac looked at him in bewilderment and latched himself on Johnny. "DON'T DO THAT! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T…" Pontiac cried. Johnny held Pontiac tighter. "I won't, I promise," Johnny said. Before he can give him a friendship kiss, Johnny's vision began to blur and he saw another memory of 2003. "Oh no," he groaned and fainted again.

"JOHNNY!"

999999999999

The rest of the trip to the hospital was in silence. Two-Bit kept his mouth shut and was comforting Dally. Meanwhile, Soda, Steve and went to check Johnny in, with a few threats from Cherry (if they didn't look at him as soon as possible, she was going to neck them so hard that their heads were going to spin around America).

Pontiac was sitting on top on the steps of the hospital crying his eyes out. He furiously wiped the tears away. He shifted his glasses and pulled his legs closer to his body. "Why am I crying? He's going to be okay...he's going to be okay…" Pontiac thought to himself. After latching on Johnny, he suddenly felt warm and tingly, like the way couples do when their falling in love.

"No, I can't fall in love with him! He loves Ponyboy! Why would he be interested in me?" Pontiac thought again, and shook his head furiously. "It's ok. It's not your fault Johnny is an innocent, cute, funny, handsome boy...wait, what?" Pontiac thought again. Before he can continue, he saw a man all dressed in black going through the back of the hospital. "Why's he wearing all black and going through the back of the hospital?" Pontiac thought. He decided to follow him. After all, curiosity got the best of him.

Pontiac tiptoed quietly and hide in spots where the man won't see him. He finally entered the hospital and enter floor 3. Pontiac continue to follow him. The man finally stopped (Pontiac hid behind a nursing cart), looked both ways and enter the room. Pontiac got out of hiding place and went to look at the room the man was in. Pontiac was shocked to see the man in…

No way…

Johnny's room!

Pontiac peered through the door and couldn't understand or hear what the man was saying. He was reaching into his pocket for a gun and some bullets. "Oh no! Oh no! Okay, quick, call the nurse, the doctor, anyone you see! Scream as loud as you can! He's going to hurt your crush!" Pontiac thought. Before he can run, he felt the sense of two people in the room where Johnny was unconcious. He also felt a bright light shining in the room. Pontiac gasped and clenched his eyes shut. Once it was clear, he peered through the room and was shock.

"No, it can't be...Their me!"

9999999

"Look at this Ponyboy, he's trying to kill our Johnny with a gun! So shweet," Pony said with fake sincerness. "Yeah, why don't you kill him with a switchblade like last time?!" Ponyboy agreed. The ghosts were all bruised and bleeding. Ponyboy was bleeding through the stomach, (his purple sweater painted with blood) and one of eyes were bruised. Pony had a cut through his throat and was bruised everywhere around his body.

"No it can't be! Your...Your…" FingerTips stuttered trying to get the word out.

"Dead? We're you trying to say 'dead', Bob?" Pony taunted. He suddenly got out a rope, levitated Bob to the air and tied him to the Iv pole that was unavailable. "Please, I beg mercy, I'm sorry! Let me go! I'll do anything! Money, I got loads of it!" Bob pleaded.

"Listen doofus! We don't need money! We just need to kill you! So if you can just be a darling and stay still while we plot our revenge, 'kay" Ponyboy said. "We don't have to plan out! We got it already!" Pony reminded him. "Oh yeah, Pony pass me the gun, the sign and the rope, please," Ponyboy commanded him. "Yeah, about the sign, what should it say?" Pony asked him. "Give it to me, by the way, shoot him, now," Ponyboy ordered once again. Pony nodded, got the gun and placed the muzzle on top of Bob's head. "Well, see ya later Bob! You should've have thought about killing us before!" Pony said. "My boss will kill you!" Bob clenched. "So shweet! Bye" Ponyboy said and press the trigger. Bob's head was gushing blood.

"Man, I have to wash my hands! You wanna see a movie after this?" Ponyboy asked him. "No, I want to be inside that boy's body," Pony replied. "What body?" Ponyboy asked again. "Our reincarnation, stupid" Pony replied again. "Oh, Pontiac, sure, just let me fix this…" and with a swoosh all was left was the gun on Bob's right hand, the rope tied around his neck and sign he's holding on his left hand saying:

"I KILLED PONYBOY AND JOHNNY IN 1965 AND JOHNNY AND PONY IN 2003. SEE YOU IN HELL"

9999999

Pontiac looked at the scene with shock and fear. "Who are they, is Pony or Ponyboy a murderer or something? What are they trying to say? Man, how I hate being deaf!" and before he can continue thinking, he felt two souls coming into his body...


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is a bunch of bright lights flashing towards him. "What the hell is happening?" Johnny thought. He tried to sit up but the pain on his legs refrained him from doing so. Dally, Cherry, and the rest of his football team were there, yelling at the bright lights to go away. Pontiac was there also but, he looked shock and scared as if a tiger pounced on him or something. Finally, the bright lights went away. Turns out they were news reporters.

"Hi guys," Johnny greeted them. They waved, Pontiac looked at him with a blank expression. "Is everything allright?" Johnny asked. No one answered. The room was so silent you could even hear the screams of a pregnant woman going to labour down the hallway. "Well…" Dally started.

"Someone committed suicide in your room," Steve said, interrupting Dally. "Wait, what?" Johnny sputtered. "Did you not hear him, someone committed suicide in your room!" Cherry gritted. "Why you getting mad at me?" Johnny yelled at her. Cherry sighed sadly. "I'll be right back, I gotta go get some air," Cherry replied and left the room. Soda and Darry followed her out, just to make sure she didn't do anything unordinary. "She's in shock. Anyways, how you feeling?" asked. "Where's dad?" Johnny asked her. "Went to get the doctor. I'm going to get you something at the gift shop downstairs, what do you want?" asked.

Johnny started to think. He then felt a flashback of 1965 and 2003. "Pony wanted the book 'A Game Of Thrones' and Ponyboy wanted 'Gone With The Wind'. Maybe I can read those books while I stay here, with the help of Pontiac. Maybe I can sneak in a few friendship kiss along the way, man, how I love him," Johnny thought.

"Well honey, what book?" asked impatiently. "Oh yeah, sorry. I want 'A Game Of Thrones' and 'Gone With The Wind'" Johnny said. smiled at him. "Okay, coming right up!" said, gave Johnny a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the door. Before she left she said "I love you Johnny. Thanks for being apart of our life,".

Johnny nodded and wanted to cry. His parents in 1965 or 2003 never said that to him before. "I love you too, mom," Johnny whispered. All that was left in the room was Dally and Pontiac (who was still looking at him with a blank expression). "Hey Dally, sorry I scared you earlier," Johnny said sheepishly. "No, it's okay...that person that commited suicide, he left this sign. It has something to do with those stupid dreams you get," Dally answered. He took out the sign behind the nursing cart and gave it to him:

"I KILLED PONYBOY AND JOHNNY IN 1965 AND JOHNNY AND PONY IN 2003. SEE YOU IN HELL"

"Bob Sheldon," Johnny mumbled in his breath. "Wait, you know who he is?" Dally asked him. Johnny nodded slightly. "No you don't! You don't know this person! How many times do I gotta tell you?! Your dreaming this up! Everything you've beenn saying for the last 3 years is bullshit! Ya hear?!" Dally yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. "No it isn't! Why the fuck are you getting mad, huh? WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!" Johnny yelled, gasped and laid back. "Can't believe your still alive," Dally muttered under his breath. He looked at Pontiac and Johnny and ran out the door.

Johnny looked at the door where Dally exit and felt a few tears escaping from his eyes. He struggled not to cry but ended up sobbing, his face staining with tears. He tried to wipe them away, but more continued coming.

His hero, best friend and brother hates him.

"Stupid reincarnations! Why?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT DEALS WITH ALOT OF THIS BULLSHIT" Johnny cried. He tried turning around but gasped in pain. "Pontiac hates me, too" Johnny thought and continued to gasp and cry in pain. He suddenly felt a hand touching his. "Johnny, are you okay?" Pontiac asked. Johnny nodded, wiping his tears away quickly as possible. "That's how I felt when you dropped dead on the football field, two times," Pontiac said. Johnny nodded and latched straight into Pontiac arms, despite the pain he's feeling right now. "I'm sorry Pontiac! I didn't mean to cause anyone problems! I'm sorry that you had to cry because of me! I'm sorry!" Johnny apologized, sobbing in between the sentence. "No, don't. Dally's going to apologize to you. Don't worry! He's just in shock that's all," Pontiac comforted him. "I hope so, I hope so, I hope so," Johnny muttered. Silence soon followed other than Johnny's quiet sobs and Pontiac soothing breath and holding Johnny tight. Finally Pontiac decided to calm him down by singing after a memory hit him. It was at the park during the night. Johnny was there and so was he. They were both in each other's arm, Johnny singing 'I wanna hold your hand'. Even though he couldn't hear, he always wanted to sing.

Here he was now, doing it to Johnny.

Before he was about to sing, he suddenly felt a shock entering to his body. Ponitac looked at himself and heard a song. Sounded (or looked) as the song 'Surburbia' by Troye Sivan was just starting…

Wait…

Heard?

Pontiac looked at himself and saw a huge dramatic change. He was wearing a purple sweater (with a zipper), white t-shirt, blue pants and his hair was blonde. He was also wearing white high tops converse.

"Last time I checked I was wearing a black leather jacket, Dark Blue Jordan's, my hair wasn't blonde but blondish-brown, and, oh who cares? Best thing is that I can listen know! Plus sing!" Pontiac thought. He started to listen and then sing:

" _Yeah, there's so much history in these streets..._

 _And mama's good eats..._

 _And Wonder on repeat..._

 _There's so much history in my head..._

 _The people I've left..._

 _The ones that I've kept…"_ Pontiac started to sing softly.

Johnny looked at him in shock and happiness. "Ponyboy…" he muttered. Pontiac smiled at him and continued.

" _Have you heard me on the radio?_

 _Did you turn it up?_

 _On your blown-out stereo..._

 _In suburbia..._

 _Could be playing hide and seek from home..._

 _Can't replace my blood..._

 _Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go..._

 _Of suburbia…"_ Pontiac sung.

Johnny smiled at him. "Pontiac...Ponyboy, how can you hear?" Johnny asked him. Pontiac stopped singing and looked at him. "I don't know, I felt like a shock coming to my body...Aww, what the heck!" Pontiac exclaimed and with that, he pulled Johnny closer and pressed his lips against his.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kid, it's been a few days since we last saw you and it was really boring without you," Two-Bit said as soon as he saw Johnny coming out of Dally's car. "Really?" Johnny asked. "Of course, even Pontiac misses you, by the way…" and before Johnny could ask, Two-Bit gave him a hard noogie. "OW, DUDE, STOP IT!" Johnny yelled, struggling to get out of Two-Bit's grasp.

"Holler Pontiac,"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Two-Bit, leave the kid alone, he just got out of the hospital. Are you going to put him in there again?" Steve replied, pulling Two-Bit and Johnny away.

"Maybe," Two-Bit replied playfully. "I swear if you think your a smartass I'm gonna…" Steve threatened.

"Calm yourself down," Two-Bit interrupted, stopping Steve from his threatening.

"That hardly makes sense,"

"You hardly make sense,"

Before Steve and Two-Bit's fight increased, Johnny left them, heading straight to class.

It was finally lunch time and all Johnny couldn't stop thinking was Dally and Pontiac. He was excited to see Pontiac but he was still mad at Dally. The two brothers didn't speak to each other after the hospital incident and Two-Bit tried (or at least helped) to reunite the brothers. But they didn't want their help. After all it's pretty much both of their faults for getting into a huge fight.

Mostly, Dally….

He saw Pontiac with another book 'Nineteen-Eighty Four' and went up to him, closing his eyes and giving him a peck on the lips. "Johnny," Pontiac said, removing his hands and moving over to give Johnny a spot. "Hey," Johnny said, looking at him and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, did you and-"

"No, not yet, but, to be honest, we both kind of deserved it," Johnny said. Pontiac sighed and carresed his face. "You guys are fighting over something just like Darry and Ponyboy did," Pontiac said.

Johnny was startled. "How do you know about Ponyboy?" he asked him. Pontiac looked at him again. "Wait, what did you say?" Pontiac asked.

"How do you know about Ponybo-" and before he can continue, he felt the lights turned off. The cafeteria was pitch black. "Hey, who turned off the light?" Johnny asked. "The lights, nobody, Johnny are you okay?" Sodapop asked. "What did he say?" Pontiac yelled to whoever he was yelling at. "I CAN'T SEE!" a thought rang out in his head. "What's happening?" Johnny asked. "Can you see? Can you see what the fuck is happening?" Steve asked him.

"No I ca-" and before he could continue, he didn't see pitch black anymore. He turned away, and started to hug himself. "Johnny?" a voice asked him, touching him on his shoulder. Johnny jumped, as if he saw a ghost and fell on the floor, taking out his swithcblade (wait, SWITCHBLADE?!). Pontiac, Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit and Steve gasped aloud. "Dude, what the hell is that?" Two-Bit yelled. Johnny was spoke, and it came out soft-spoken.

"A s-switchb-blade…" he answered soft spokenly.

"Johnny, babe, is everything all right?" Pontiac asked reaching towards him. Johnny then realized what was going on.

It was his recarnations. They wre trying to tell something to him. Someone was back.

Someone was back to hurt them. "T-take m-me back," Johnny said. "What, where?" Two-Bit asked him.

"H-hospital. H-he's back. H-he's back for all of you. He's not going to stop," Johnny continued. This wasn't his voice that he was talking in. No, it was a mixture. Johnny from 2003 and Johnny from 1965. Both of them mixed together.

"Johnny, dude, what the-" Darry began to say. "CALL THE HOSPITAL," Pontiac yelled. Darry nodded and ran off. "He's going to hurt you all. He's not going to stop. He wants my and his hearts," Johnny said, pointing to himself and to Pontiac. Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit looked at him with fearful eyes. "He wants their Gold Hearts. Why? With them to rule the world. I don't have enough time but if he does come, take us both to Windrixville. Hide us in the church. Do whatever it takes, to stop him. Stop him from killing us," Johnny then stopped, started to sway back and forth and fell on the floor with a thud.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's the case this time?" Doctor Marcia asked her fellow nurse, Randy. "A kid, he went all crazy, Marcia. He was proclaiming that someone turned off the lights even though the lights weren't off. Then all of a sudden he had a switchblade and was speaking in a soft-spoken tone. Finally, he spoke in a weird way. Talking about Gold hearts and reincarnations. Marcia, you know what this means right?" Randy asked him. Doctor Marcia gasped. "The Gold Hearts study. Yes! Yes I do! Oh god! Do they know about this?" she asked Randy. "No, they thought of sending him to a mental hospital," he answered. "Not on my watch," she said, and made her way downstairs to Johnny Cade's room.

"We thought he was getting better, doctor. We really thought, what's happening?" Dally asked Marcia. Steve, Two-Bit, Sodapop, Darry, Pontiac, and Cherry were in her office. Waiting anxiously for Johnny's condition. "Nothing's happened, Dally Winston,"

"Wait, but, my name isn't Dally Wins-"

"1965; You were a Greaser back then, a boy who got arrested alot back also dated one of the boys older brother, Sodapop, back then. You also treated the two boys who were murdered as your little brother and you loved them. When they both died, you left Tulsa and went to New York where you died at the age of 53, due to a gunfight between your gang and a rival," Marcia said.

Dally was speechless as well as the rest of the gang.

"What about me?" Darry asked.

"1965; one of the boys was your little brother. You never accepted him when he came out to you as a gay since he was dating another boy. To show that you disowned him, you slapped him and made him ran out to his boyfriend, where they had sex at your friend's house. Your parents died in a carcrash and you had to work 3 jobs to support you and your younder brothers. You and the boy always fought alot. When the boys died, you couldn't take it anymore, and you killed yourself by getting drunk and driving a car at a high speed rate, You crashed, your suicide a success," Marcia continued.

Darry started to feel tears coming out of his eyes. He looke over at Pontiac and hugged him. "It's okay man, It's okay," Pontiac said, and started to sooth him.

"Cherry, 1965; you were my best friend back then. Best friends ever since kindergarten. You dated a nice jerk and was best friends with one of the boys after you met at the theatres. You couldn't hang out with him, since you were a Soc, so you both hanged out in secret. When the boys got murdered, you ended up leaving with Dally to New York, Both of you ended up getting married there, even though Dally was in love with Sodapop. You died at the age of 60. With no money, a best friend and a lover,"

Cherry looked at her. "Doctor Marcia, how old are you?

Marcia ignored her and continued. "Sodapop, 1965; you were an older brother to the bo-"

"Who's the two boys?" Sodapop asked her.

"Johnny and Ponyboy, Pontiac now as they would say,:

Sodapop gasped and looked at Pontiac.

"Anyways, you were an older brother to Ponyboy, a younger brother to Darry. You were dating Dally Winston ever since he was 15 years old, and you were 14 years old. You loved each other, both of you wanting to go New York and get married there. Your best friend, Steve and Two-Bit knew and didn't care. Wanting to help you guys reach New York, Steve and you worked three hours extra and Dally and Two-Bit started to work at the grocery store. When Ponyboy and Johnny got murdered, Darry found out about your relationship and he disowned you as well. Darry died the day you were suppose to go to New York. You decided to let Cherry take your spot and they both went to New York. Sodapop, you died, fighting during the Vietnam War, along with your best buddy Steve,"

Sodapop sighed.

"1965; Two-Bit, you died during a gunfight (like Dally) with the Socs. You knew it was them who murdered Johnny and Ponyboy, and you knew it was Bob who murdered them so you went and tried to kill him, which was a success. Before you did, you told Cherry to go with Dally to New York and to tell me that Two-Bit loved me. We both were dating each other, in secret. That's the whole reason why Cherry went to New York. 1965; Steve you stayed with your buddy after the deaths of his brothers and Johnny. You both went around America, wanting to act and stunt. Your big shot came and you both ended up leaving to Vietnam due to the war. Both of you died there of course. Sodapop died there first then you," Marcia said.

The whole gang was speechless. "Please tell me your lying," Dally pleaded. "I'm not, here's the files," Marcia said, and dropped the files on her desk. One by one, the gang took their files and read it silently. Once they were done, they put it away.

"Any questions?" Marcia asked.

"How old are you?" Two-Bit asked.

"21, I'm just a medical student here,"

"Wanna go out with me sometime?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm 21,"

"Why do they want to murder Johnny and Ponyboy?" Dally asked.

"Gold Hearts,"

"Huh?" Cherry said in a confused tone.

"Gold Hearts are different from a regular human heart. They can be used to rule the world since they can take the form of any human they want to be. They can also mimick, act and walk just like that person. Johnny and Pontiac both have Gold Hearts. They can act as the person they were a few centuries, years or seconds ago. They killed them twice. Once in 1965 and once in 2003. 2003 was the worse one. Johnny was raped and then got killed. Pontiac was forced to watch and then they killed him,"

The gang winced. Pontiac though, was crying. He wanted this to stop.

"So, to get Gold Hearts you-"

"Have to kill them or hurt them in any physical way,"

"This hardly makes sense, I mean, Gold Hearts can be used to cloak, right. Why do they want it so much?" Sodapop asked

"Think about it, if those Gold Hearts can cloak, it can cloak the world leaders of today, the president, the prime minister, even the Queen. They can cloak them and rule the world the way they want too," Steve said.

"They can't do that, unless they were them a few centuries or years ago; which hardly makes sense, but the person who killed them twice, wants it because they were a famous bad-ass king a few centuries ago. Or a famous bad-ass leader a few years ago," Marcia explained.

"That's just totally awesome yet totally crazy," Two-Bit said. Steve gave him a slap on his head which was responded by a loud 'OW'.

"So, all this time, Johnny was truly a reincarnation," Dally said in a suprised tone.

"Yeah, and so is our little brother," Darry said.

"I can't believe I was a jerk back then," Cherry added.

"It doesn't matter, Johnny and Pontiac are in trouble, and you have to save them, and kill this person, once and for all,"

The gang nodded. Everything went quiet. All of a sudden, Dally yelled out something.

"I have an idea,"


	13. Chapter 13

" _Hey dude, you know where we are?" Pony asked Johnny. They were somewhere and it was their second time hanging out with each other._

" _Where?" Johnny asked him._

" _Outside the library, we're going to read some books," Pony exclaimed._

" _Dude, I can't even see, how the hell am I suppose to read?" Johnny asked him._

" _I'll read to you," Pony answered. "Can you teach me to read, then? Dad doesn't have enough time. Always busy doing something stupid, like finding a girl," Johnny said._

" _What happened to your mom?" Pony asked_

" _No clue, dad never told me,"_

" _My dad's too 'busy' and my mom is 'working', so I had to stay home with 4 brothers who don't do anything, that's why I left, they don't seem to care,"_

" _4 brothers, older or younger?"_

" _Older, Sten, Dar, Soda and Ken, or Two-Bit,"_

" _Atleast you have brothers, I have 2 older sisters, Marcia and Cherry. Cherry dating this boy named Dal or Winston, as he prefers others to call him. He's kind of like a older brother to me I guess, if you think about it,"_

" _Yeah,"_

 _They ended their afternoon by reading 'A Game Over Thrones'. Johnny head on Pony's lap. He felt this feeling before. But not sure when..._

 _Johnny felt water trickling down his head. His body was wet. It was raining in Nashville, Tenesses and what was he doing?_

 _Playing in the rain with Pony outside._

 _It was beautiful._

 _No one ever made him feel that. Except his sisters and Dally._

 _Suddenly, he felt someone grab his waist and pull him closer. "Pony, what?" Johnny asked him. He felt his body touching his. Even though it was raining cold, Johnny felt warm. He felt Pony caress his cheek and lips. He didn't want to let him go for anything_

 _Not even for Nuttela._

 _Suddenly, Pony kissed him. On the lips. It went deeper after that. But, Johnny tried to push him away (finding out where his weak spot). Pony let go of him and then started to mumble._

" _Sorry," he mumbled._

" _Do it again, when I'm ready," Johnny answered and tried to find Pony's hand just so he can squeeze it._

" _Ok, where do you wanna go now?" Johnny asked Pony. It's been a month since they hanged out with each other. It's been 2 weeks ever since the kiss. They don't even know what to call themselves. But sometimes, after they finish hanging out they either make out or act like a couple. Johnny felt a growing attraction to Pony, even though he had no idea of how he looks. They hanged out in secret of course, both of their Dads don't need to know. "I don't know, want to go t-"_

" _There you are! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?! A DUMBASS?!" A voice yelled. Johnny winced, tried to touch Pony's hand and squeeze it to relive him and Pony. "Dad, leave me alone, we're just hanging out," Pony said in a shaky voice._

" _Hanging out! Don't give me that Bullshit! I fucking know why you hanging out with that kid. Your older brothers, they were hiding your drawing book, and you-you were drawing him half-naked, drawing both of you kissing! I can't deal with this shit! I can't believe that you! Out of all the people I know, you turn into...this! A Faggot! A fucking fa-"_

 _Johnny couldn't handle it, so he screamed._

 _He screamed, and screamed and didn't stop screaming until he had no more breath to scream. He suddenly started to cry and bawl. He tried to find Pony and then he realized what happened and ended up sobbing and bawling. Until Dally found him, on the grass, cold and knocked out..._

" _Dally," Johnny said, drowsily._

" _Yeah, bud," Dally answered, he was so grateful that the kid was still alive._

" _I'm sorry,"_

" _What the hell did you do?" Dally asked him._

" _Falling in love with Pony," Johnny manage to answer and then knocked out. Dally laughed and smiled. They deserved each other, so much. Cherry and Marcia knew he was gay this whole time ever since he met Pony so they will accept him. Right?_

" _Hey Cherry?" Johnny asked._

" _Yeah," Cherry answered._

" _What you doing?"_

" _Fixing my hair, Dally and I are going to the movie theatres,"_

" _What movie?"_

" _I have no clue, but there are gay people in it,"_

" _Oh, I'm just asking 'cause I'm gay,"_

" _Oh, we knew that,"_

" _When?"_

" _Long time ago,"_

" _You don't care,"_

" _We don't, but, Dad does, I just overheard the conversation he's sending you to Aunt Ruth's," Marcia said, just coming back from whatever and wherever she went._

" _D-dad,"_

" _What the-" and before Cherry can curse, Johnny let out a heart-wrenching sob._

 _It was night time. Johnny was alone in his house, hearing the sounds of cartoon (Spongebob or Fairy Odd Parents). His 'dad' left to go talk to his stupid aunt who didn't even fucking know how to fucking cook (very lucky, Aunt Ruth lives 3 hours away from here), Marcia went to her friend's house for a slumber party, and Cherry and Dallas went to the theaters. He was all alone._

 _He missed Pony. He had no idea what happened to him after he left. Atleast his older brothers did the right thing to try hiding the drawing book away from his dad. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grabbing his waist and picking him up._

" _Who the hell is-"_

" _Johnny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," when he recongized the voice, he tried to find his lips, just so he can try to bring his lips right near his. Pony ended up pressing his lips againtist Johnny's. They went deeper, Pony's hand under his shirt. Pony stopped kissing him and went towards his neck._

" _Mmm, Pony," Johnny moaned. "At your bed," Pony whispered to him. His voice was husky and made Johnny's breath hitched. "Y-yeah," Johnny answered._

 _If you were Johnny's neighbour, you would've heard "PONY….HARDER" five times._

 _It was 1 week after Johnny's and Pony's meeting and the boys decided to run away to Canada. Since gay marriage was finally legal there. They were going to get some help from Pony's older brothers, Johnny's older sisters and Dally._

 _It was two days before they were set to go. But then, something happened. Something even I don't want to described._

" _Johnny," Pony said that day. Both of them at Johnny's house. Everybody was gone doing something either cool or stupid._

" _Yeah Pony,"_

" _I love you,"_

" _I know that, it stays on my mind everytime I think of you,"_

" _Well, isn't that sweet," another voice rang out. Johnny flinched and felt Pony pull him closer._

" _What the fuck do you want,_ _ **dad**_ _?" Pony asked in a low voice. "Nothing, stop dating him and I'll go to every place you want to go," said._

" _Or what?"_

" _Fine, you want to take the death route?" said. He suddenly felt footsteps stomping around. "You wanted the blind boy, take him, he's free," said. Suddenly, he felt people grabbing his arms and legs. "HOLD HIM! HOLD HIM GOD DAMNIT!" he yelled. Johnny struggled, trying to bite them._

" _LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE," Pony yelled._

" _PONY, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Johnny yelled. "Your such a screamer aren't you?" another voice asked, carresing his face and his crotch. Johnny tried to scream and kick but he felt someone's put something in his mouth._

" _YOU FUCKING SICKO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" Pony yelled. He also felt his clothes being taken off and he started to scream. But his screams were muffled. He felt tears sprinkling in his eyes and started to sob. A heart-wrenching sob. "If you enjoyed your 1st time with Pony, why can't you enjoy it with me?"_

" _YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"_

" _THE NAME'S BOB," Bob said, and suddenly he heard a scream and a gunshot. Silence came. Suddenly, Johnny started to cry. "He's gone, Pony's gone, I'm going to die," he thought. He spat out whatever was stopping him from talking and started to yell._

" _HE WAS YOUR SON! GODDAMN IT! YOUR SON! YOUR A FUCKING MONSTER! A MONSTER! DALLY, CHERRY, MARCIA! DA-"_

 _Before he can continue, he felt his pants being taken off and started to scream._

" _Breaking News: Two Teenage Boys were found dead in a house. Cause of death is belived to be murder and one of the boys seems to be raped. Suspects are described to be a police officer and a group of teenage boys. This is all of the information that we have from the Tenesses Police. Back to you Mark…"_


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny, please don't go back to the hospital again," pleaded.

"I promise to not ever hook up with crack addict boys so that way I won't go to the hospital by the way, I'm starv-i-i-ng, what do we have,"

"Well, we made Pasta for us, and your brother is buying pizza as well. It's Italien Night," she said.

"Wow, okay then, I'll be in my room if you need me," Johnny replied, trudging his way up the stairs. He collapsed on the bed and sighed, thinking about what happened this whole week after he went to the hospital. Three things happened:

Pontiac was not talking to him (that's strange)

Dally forgived him and started to be overprotective of him

Why does it feel like someone is watching him

He sighed, ruffled his hair and looked towards the ceiling. He got the homephone out of the drawer and started to press the numbers on the dial. He wanted to call Pontiac, find out what's he did to him. He just needs to hear his voice again, it's the only constant thing that could keep on reminding him.

About Pony and Ponyboy.

Before he could get up and walk towards the phone, he suddenly heard a loud crash. Johnny ran downstairs.

"Mom…" he called out, looking at the bizarre mess. He ran into the kitchen to see his mom unconscious. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," he ran to her and tried to wake her up from her conscious. He felt someone (a person with a black trench coat and a mask) grab him by the neck before replying.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, do you know what mess you got yourself into,"

He felt flashes of reincarnations. Most of them nearing up to his death.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU…" wheezing and coughing in between the sentence.

"I dare you to say it again," he felt his neck muscles getting harder and harder. He started to feel hot wet tears brimming down his face and successfully kicked the man (along with his mask off). He looked up, the adrenaline rushing in his body. He wasn't going to repeat his mistakes. He was going to fix them.

He silently thanked his mom for letting him go to fighting lessons.

Johnny looked up to see who the man was and didn't gasped or shake in fear. He didn't know the man. He looked older, more sophisticated, reminded him of Brad Pitt in 'World War Z'.

"Wanna fight you little shit," the man yelled, taking out a switchblade from his pocket.

"The name's Johnny, big shit,"

He ran towards him and Johnny almost successfully misses before he can continue he saw Dally along with the rest of the gang, (Cherry not being there). "You need some help," he said.

Johnny nodded and ran to his mom who was stirring a bit and was waking up. Before he could go, Steve stopped him before saying…

"Run, go out, you and Pontiac need to find a safe spot and stay there,"

Steve couldn't continue, making Two-Bit say:

"Here's the money (he slaps down $100). It could help you for now. You need to save yourselves. We'll be okay," Johnny nodded in reassurance. He ran and hugged Dally, grabbing his cellphone (thank god it was in the front), his dark blue converse along with the car keys and ran off.

Pontiac was already there, he was scared and wanted to break down and hover into a ball. "Johnny…" before Pontiac can continue, Johnny latched himself on to him, giving him a long beautiful kiss.

"Get in," he commanded. Pontiac nodded. Never letting go of his hand.

They finally founded a place to hide. It took them 4 hours and 19 minutes to reach there. During those hours, they hadn't spoke to each other just hold hands (Pontiac sometimes slept on his shoulder). Johnny smiled a bit, remembering his old town. They had roughly 30 more minutes left to go before they can reach their destination…

Windrixville.

As soon as they got here, Pontiac ran inside the church, Johnny trailing behind him. When he got in, Pontiac started to ramble:

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you it's just that we all learned about the reincarnations and I'm one of them and I don't know, I'm so scared, some mad man is chasing us, I seen two look alikes that killed that guy that 'supposedly' killed himself and I don't know, I don't know, and I just…"

He broke down, crying and sniffling.

"I just want to be your Ponyboy, I just feel like I'm not that good of a reincarnation it's just…"

Johnny sat beside him and pressed his lips against him.

"I love you,"

"From the moon and back," Pontiac finished. They ended up sleeping together for warmth and for love.


	15. Chapter 15

A week has passed by and there was no word from the gang, Cherry or their parents at all. To kill time, they played cards, tried to find a plug outlet (how old was this church again) and read books. They also played some music albums and ate baloney sandwiches and pizza. It satisfised them. They also ended up making out to pass time.

"You know babe, I don't get it. Why does he want to rule the world so badly?" Johnny said, facing towards the sunset.

"What?"

"Oh sorry. Why does he want to rule the world so badly?" Johnny repeated.

"I don't know. Did Ponyboy watch these all the times,"

"Yeah, it hurts seeing one without him,"

He felt his hand getting squeezed.

"I got you. I always got you. Did you know you got raped?" Pontiac asked him. He felt his hand dropped due to no weight.

"R-raped?"

"Yeah, 2003, Pony was forced too…"

"Oh,"

Before Pontiac can continue, he felt a force field hit him. He realized he could hear things and noticed Pony was here. "I'm sorry,"

"Wait, w-what?"

"I'm sorry, we were about to run away to Canada and me being the stupid one decided to leave the day we died, not the day earlier. I promise you this, Pontiac is going to take you there and you're going to live happily forever after. I love you remember that," before Pony/Pontiac could continue, the force left and his natural ability to not hear had returned. He felt himself being pulled closer and smiled.

"Johnny…"

"Stay Gold, Pontiac, Stay Gold…" and before they can kiss, Johnny heard small claps.

"Nice, Nice, Nice! All beautiful! You forgot the sad part though, I get to kill you," the man said again. Johnny pushed Pontiac out of the way.

"I need you," he thought and suddenly felt forces coming out of his body along with a bright light. Once he opened his eyes and say two of his reincarnations (along with three others he never seen before) and sighed. "Just finish him,"

"G-got it," the one with a jean jacket replied. He felt the forces hit him again and soon found himself holding a switchblade.

"Come at me,"

The man ran towards him, Johnny dodged and soon it ended up both of them exchanging punches and kicks. Johnny tried to dodge each time and successfully landed two punches. It's all been fist and punches.

"Not going to give up?" the man asked.

"I will, if you will,"

"When I get your hearts, I get to rule the world,"

"For what reason,"

"T-" before the man can continue, Johnny grabbed his switchblade and sticked into the man's stomach.

"I'm sorry, it's not like you'll be able to rule the world anytime soon,"

The man groaned in pain before collapsing to his death. Johnny sighed, dropping his hands on his knees and weeped. He instantly felt comfort as soon as he felt a pair of hands hold him, kissing his hair and muttering sweet comfort in his ear.

"Stay with me forever, okay,"

"Okay,"

That was the only word he needed right now…

Two weeks have passed ever since the man's murder (His name was Jackson, was all they know. His ancestors were cruel rulers of the new world back then. That's all the information they got from the police) and Johnny realized his reincarnations weren't coming back. Even the dreams and the feeling of Pony/Ponyboy's presence was gone. It didn't matter. He got Pontiac and he wasn't ever going to let him go. They were suppose to live happily after ever.

Note that the 'suppose' meant something horrible was going to happen to them.

Once and for all.

Johnny and Pontiac were walking hand in hand through their hometown with the gang. They all went out to have a celebratory dinner for their win at football. "THANKS TO JOHNNY CADE! WE WON MOTHERFRICKERS!" Dally yelled, picking up his baby brother.

"Please don't. Pontiac and I had unfinished bussiness," Johnny mumbled. Steve ruffled his hair. Dally dropped him and ran to catch up with Cherry (who was busy talking to Sodapop about the math quiz they had).

"Could've saved me you know,"

"It's ya dig, moron,"

Johnny planted a kiss on his nose, making Pontiac grin like the chesire cat.

"I love y-" and before he can continue he suddenly heard a gunshot. Johnny also felt pain in his stomach and touched it. He gasped when he saw his hand…

Painted freshly with red blood.

He collapsed onto the ground and gasped in pain. When everyone looked at him, Pontiac screamed and ran to him holding him. A lot of blood was coming out and Johnny's vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. He started to cry silently and held the pain.

"YOUR NOT LEAVING ME, PLEASE GOD NO!" Pontiac yelled, hugging him. He was crying. Johnny cried silent tears. "P-Pony, P-Pony, I-I L-love you," Johnny mumbled, crying.

"Stay Alive Johnny, Two-Bit just called the hospital, it's okay,"

"S-stay Gold Pontiac, S-stay gold,"

Johnny closed his eyes. "I'll see you all soon. Thank you for this," his final thought ranged as he felt the life out of him seeping through his body.

When it did, Pontiac cried out a heart-wrenching sob.


	16. Chapter 16: 2027

"WE'RE GOING TO GET RIPPED FUCKERS" Kendrick (Two-Bit as he prefered to be called) yelled to his gang which only consisted Dal (Dally) and his girlfriend Cherry plus his boyfriend Sodapop (prefered to be called Greg and yes they are in a polyamorous relationship), Two-Bit's girlfriend Marcia and Jonathan Cade (Johnny). They were all going to go to a concert featuring their favourite band 'Grease!'.

"Not me, I promised mom, we wouldn't get drunk,"

"Which one,"

Johnny's parents were two mom's.

"Blonde,"

"Ohhhhhh, the over-"

"Yeah,"

"GUYS WE GET TO SEE GREASE!"

Johnny sighed, their music was like all the music he listened to (Troye Sivan, Melanie Martinez, Twenty One Pilots, and much more). That's how good it was.

"The concert's starting," Cherry excitedly said, before pulling both of her boyfriends into the front. Johnny followed, leaving Two-Bit and Marcia to do whatever.

Johnny went to the front and was breath taken away by the lights, the smoke and even the entry music.

The band was came out and before he can speak he gasped.

The lead singer, the one with blond and brown ombre hair looked familair (his hair greased), his greenish grey eyes shimmered brightly in the lights and how he looked absoulutely stunning in his leather jacket, balck t-shirt and balck ripped pants. Johnny looked at him. The singer looked back, smiling, his eyes shined in excitement, before he muttered into the microphone…

"Johnny…"

He did come back...

(THX SO MUCH FOR THE READS, COMMENTS, LIKES FOR THIS BOOK! YOU ALL ARE SPECIAL IN YOUR OWN WAY!

The next book is a suprise but a hint will be given. It has the letter…

G

No, it's not greasers)


End file.
